Lycée Madara
by rose77260
Summary: Naruto et ses amis sont au lycée en 2. Comment se passera cette classe d'orientation? Quel est le secret de la soeur de Sasuke? Shoolfic, couples, yaoi, hétéro, lemon donc ceux qui n'aiment pas ne venez pas ! SasuNaru ShinoNeji GaaraRose ShikaTema ...
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur ****: Rose77260**

**Genre ****: Schoolfic, romance**

**Disclaimer ****: Les perso ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Résumé :**** Naruto et ses amis sont au lycée, en 2°. Comment se passera cette classe d'orientation ? Une nouvelle venue, quel est son secret ? Schoolfic.**

**_Notes de l'auteur :_**_Les paroles en français sont_**_ en gras _**_et en anglais sont en italique_

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

**Titre :**** Lycée Madara**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

**Chapitre 1 :**

-Une nouvelle année débute, j'espère que certains d'entre vous ont prévus de faire des efforts.

Bizarrement, le regard de Jiraya-sensei s'arrêta sur Naruto, au fond de la classe . Les autres élèves se mirent à rigoler, hormis Sasuke et Rose, assis à la même table que le blond.

Sakura leva alors la main en attendant que son sensei s'en aperçoive.

-Oui, qu'y a t-il, Sakura ?

-Sensei, est-il vrai qu'un voyage sera organisé pour les secondes et premières cette année ?

-Oh, les nouvelles circulent vite. Oui, pour ceux que le désirent, le lycée organise un voyage en France. Seuls ceux qui ont une moyenne supérieure à 16 en français pourront y aller ...

Les gémissements de protestations arrivèrent : 16 de moyenne en français, mais c'est de la folie disait Ino .

Sasuke demanda alors à la jeune fille assise à côté de lui :

-Qu'en dis-tu, petite soeur ? Ca te plairait de visiter la France ?

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui et le fixa . Elle avait de longs cheveux rose-mauves lui arrivant à la taille, une corpulence fine, un corps élançé, un visage pâle avec les joues rosées, et, plus extaordinaire, un oeil rouge-orangé et l'autre bleu pâle. Elle lui répondit d'un voix très douce :

-Ca pourrait être pas mal, en plus on apprendra beaucoup de vocabulaire ...

Naruto la coupa :

-Quoi !! Tu veux travailler même en voyage !!!???

Rose voulu lui répondre quelque chose puis se ravisa. Une dispute avec son ami ne lui servirait à rien du tout .

La fin de cours de la première matinée sonna alors. A la sortie de la classe, Neji, Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke et Rose se dirigèrent vers le self.

La jeune fille demanda à Neji :

-Shino nous rejoint pour déjeuner ?

-Oui, il ne devrait pas tarder.

Ils arrivèrent au self et virent Shino leur faisant de grands signes de la main.

Neji se précipita vers lui et l'embrassa langoureusement.

Le reste du groupe s'approcha et salua Shino.

-Alors, mon chéri, t'es dans quelle classe ?

-En première E, avec Shika, Temari, Lee et Tenten. Et toi, mon amour ?

-En seconde C, avec Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, Rose, Sakura, Ino, Hinata et Kiba.

-Mh, ça va vous êtes tous ensemble ...

-Moui, ça peut aller, mais tant que toi tu n'es pas avec moi, c'est d'une tristesse ...

-A moins que tu passes une classe ou que je redouble, je doute de pouvoir accéder à ta demande ...

-Tu ne redoublerais même pas pour moi ?

-Si, mais dans ce cas, je ne pourrai pas venir avec toi en France ...

-...

-...

-C'est sur que vu comme ça, je préfère que tu restes dans ta classe, mais t'as interré à avoir plus de 16 de moyenne en français.

-17.

-Quoi 17 ???

-Les premières doivent avoir 17 de moyenne en français pour faire parti du voyage.

-QUOI !!!???

Les cris de Neji et Naruto avaient fusés.

-17, mais c'est pas possible !!

-C'est parce que tu as 11 en français que mon Shino ne peut pas avoir plus de 17 !?

-Ca va, ça va ! T'énerves pas, je disais juste ça comme ça !

-Usuratonkachi arrête, tu t'enfonces encore plus.

-Oh toi dobe, on t'a pas sonné !

Avec un grand soupir, Rose passa à côté d'eux en les bousculants, elle ne pouvait pas supporter les disputes entre Naruto et son frère. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment son frère, les Uchiwa l'avaient adoptée alors qu'elle n'avait que trois ans, alors c'était tout comme.

Les autres la rejoignirent à la table, Sasuke s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Excuse-moi petite soeur, ça m'est sorti tout seul.

Elle haussa les épaules du style « vos histoires ne m'intéressent pas », mais le groupe n'était pas dupe, elle devenait de plus en plus renfermée à mesure que le mois d'Octobre arrivait. Et seul Sasuke savait en partie pourquoi.

La pause terminée, ils retounèrent tous en cours, Shino et Neji se séparant à regret.

Arrivés en cours, Jiraya-sensei leur donna les emplois du temps :

-Chouette, on a sport demain : c'est le vendredi de 15 à 17h, héhé. Dit le blond.

-Ouais, mais t'as vu le matin !? Deux heures de math, puis deux heures de français, on mange, puis une heure d'anglais et enfin sport. Pfiou, le matin on va tous dormir, hormis notre fana de math et sciences en tout genre et langues ... gémit Kiba.

Rose ne releva pas le terme qu'il avait utilisé pour la nommer. Et puis c'était vrai, les math, l'SVT, la science-physique étaient ses matières préférées, puis venaient l'anglais, le français, le japonais et le latin. Mais pour ce qui était de l'histoire géographie, ça venait en dernier, pas qu'elle ait des mauvaises notes dans cette matière, juste que les guerres, c'était pas son truc et qu'elle avait envie de pleurer en voyant tous les pauvres gens qui mouraient de faim ou de soif dans ce monde qu'elle qualifiait de « barbare ».

A la fin de cette discussion, la cloche annonçant la reprise des cours sonna. Le silence se fit. Naruto regardait sa montre, plus que trois heures avant la fin de la journée, une heure et demie, un quart d'heure, cinq minutes, deux minutes ... Bizarrement, les plus longues étaient les dernières minutes.

Puis enfin la liberté : 17 h

La plupart des élèves étant internes, ils se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment de l'autre côté de l'enceinte du lycée. Ils pouvaient également couper par le patio ou passer par les couloirs.

Une fois dans leur chambre de cinq, Naruto s'écroula sur son lit au coin au fond à gauche, juste en face de la porte. Sasuke le regarda d'un air narquois, mais ne dit rien. Ils étaient dans cette chambre avec Neji et Gaara, ainsi que Rose. Celle-ci avait une autorisation spéciale pour pouvoir dormir avec son frère, et seuls les sensei, la directrice, et sa famille savaient pourquoi. Le lit de Sasuke était à droite de la porte dans le recoin et celui de Rose collé à lui à la perpendiculaire. Il n'était pas rare de les voir s'endormir main dans la main car la jeune fille ne supportait pas d'être loin de Sasuke. Quand elle était loin de lui, elle faisait des cauchemards horribles dont elle disait ne pas se souvenir le matin. Les lits de Neji et Gaara étaient alignés juste à gauche de la porte, contre le mur.

-Ouf, heureusement que demain soir c'est le week-end !

-Naruto, à peine on recommence les cours que tu es pressé d'être en week-end, t'as pas honte !!??

-Bien sur que non, la journée était crevante, Rose, c'est pas comme si tout le monde adorait les cours, surtout que Jiraya le pervers est notre sensei principal !

-You are really a stupid boy, my brother was right ...

-Pardon ?? O.ô

-Non rien laisse tomber ou révise ton anglais. A moins que tu préfères : **Tu ne connais aucun mot en anglais ou en français Naruto, alors travail !!**

Shino qui entrait au même moment dans la chambre lui dit avec un petit sourire :

-Oh, je vois que tu te débrouilles vraiment bien dans les langues étrangères. n.n

-J'aime bien c'est tout. n.n

-Shino ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit là ??

Shino rigola un instant avant que Neji ne vienne le faire s'asseoir sur son lit, puis s'asseoir lui même sur Shino.

-Révise Naruto, ça sera plus simple ...

-Il n'arrivera jamais à réviser, ça lui entre d'une oreille et lui sort de l'autre. Répondit Sasuke en souriant.

-Mais euh !! C'est pas sympa !!

Puis un grand rire prit le groupe, qui essailla de se calmer en soufflant. Ils avaient les larmes aux yeux .

-Bon, jvais faire un tour à la bibliothèque, quelqu'un vient avec moi ? Demanda Rose.

-Sans moi, dit Naruto, jsuis trop crevé.

Elle lui sourit puis l'embrassa sur la joue, il lui rendit son sourire.

Elle regarda les autres, puis Gaara se leva et dit :

-Moi je veux bien. n.n

-Merci Gaara!

Ils partirent tous les deux avec les regards plus qu'attendris des quatre autres. Ils la considéraient tous comme leur propre petite soeur, elle leur était vraiment très précieuse.

_**Fin du chapitre 1 !! Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ??**_

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

**Naruto :**** Pourquoi Rose elle est plus renfermée quand Octobre arrive ??**

**Sasuke ****: Ca te regarde pas ...**

**Autatrice :**** Tu le sauras plus tard Naruto ...**

**Rose :**** Non jveux pas que tu dises pourquoi !!!! C'est mon affaire !!**

**Autatrice :**** ... 'n.n**

**Gaara :**** Nan mais les mecs pourquoi vous voulez pas nous accompagner à la biblio !!??**

**Les mecs :**** Pask'on vous laisse entre amoureux voyons ;-)**

**Gaara :**** O.ô Nan mais vous êtes fous !! Arrêtez on pourrait vous entendre !!!**

**Les mecs :**** Gaara est amoureux, Gaara est amoureux !!**

**Rose :**** Ga ... Gaara c'est vrai !!?**

**Gaara (bafouillant) :**** Bien sur que non voyons !!**

**Rose :**** Ah ... (murmure) dommage ...**

**Les mecs qui ont tous entendus sauf Gaara :**** O.ô**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur ****: Rose77260**

**Genre ****: Schoolfic, romance**

**Disclaimer ****: Les perso ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Résumé :**** Naruto et ses amis sont au lycée, en 2°. Comment se passera cette classe d'orientation ? Une nouvelle venue, quel est son secret ? Schoolfic.**

**_Notes de l'auteur :_**_Les paroles en français sont_**_ en gras _**_et en anglais sont en italique_

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

**Titre :**** Lycée Madara**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

**Chapitre 2 **

-Alors, tu as choisi tes livres ?

-Ben oui, je prends ça ...

- ''n.n Tu en as au moins une vingtaine, t'es folle !?

-Bah nan, ça me dure qu'une semaine ça .

-Mais ils dont au moins 600 pages chacuns !!

-Pas grave, je les prends quand même.

Gaara ne répondit rien mais lui prit la plus grande partie des livres de ses mains.

-Hé, mais Gaara, je ne t'oblige pas à les porter !!

-Et bien, je préfère le faire avant que tout ton fan club te les prenne des mains.

Il faut dire qu'elle avait un succès fou auprès des mecs, mais bizarrement, elle n'était jamais sortie avec quelqu'un.

-...

-...

-Pff, ce fan club, comme tu dis, ce ne sont que des imbéciles. Ils viennent tous me demander trois ou quatre fois par jour pour sortir avec eux, et c'est toujours la même rengaine ...

-Oui, même que la dernière fois, tu as mis une baffe à celui qui a essaillé de t'embrasser.

-J'aurais bien voulu aller plus loin, mais il y avait un prof pas loin ...

''n.n Dans ce cas, je n'essairai jamais de t'embrasser ...

Elle eut un petit sourire ... triste ? O.ô Puis elle murmura quelque chose qu'il avait pensé avoir rêvé :

-Dommage ...

-Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

-Non, rien, laisse tomber ...

Ils rentrèrent ensemble dans leur chambre, Sasuke et Naruto étaient là, Neji et Shino dans la chambre de ce dernier.

-Et bien petite soeur, tu as dévalisé une librairie ou quoi ?

Sasuke l'avait dit avec un petit sourire en coin.Il alla aider Gaara, qu'on voyait à peine à cause de la tonne de livre qu'il portait.

-C'est à peu près ça n.n

Naruto vint s'asseoir sur le lit de la demoiselle et prit un des livres dans ses mains.

-Merci beaucoup Gaara, sans toi, je n'aurai pas pu tout ramener :D

-C'est rien. Dit-il en rougissant légèrement, puis en devenant rouge pivoine quand elle l'embrassa sur sa joue. Il balbutia des choses incompréhensibles puis Naruto lui sauva la mise en s'exclamant :

- « Dieux et Déesses de l'ancien temps », « Le tombeau du Pharaon », « L'Olympe et ses Héros », ouah mais tu es à fond dans la mythologie !!

-Oui, surtout mythologie grecque, romaine et égyptienne n.n . Dit elle avec un sourire lui fendans le visage d'une oreille à l'autre.

Elle prit l'un des livres et commença à le lire. Une heure plus tard, ils se préparèrent pour aller manger.

-Je me demande c'est quoi ce soir ... commença Naruto

-Jsais pas, du moment que c'est pas des endives cuites ou des épinards ... répondit la fille du groupe en faisant une belle grimace.

Les garçons pouffèrent un peu, tous connaissaient son dégout pour ces deux légumes.

En arrivant au self, ils sentirent l'odeur des :

-RAMENS !!

Et oui, Naruto et Rose raffolaient des ramens, et c'était limite à celui qui en mangerait le plus (bien évidemment, la jeune fille abandonnait toujours avant Naruto) . Encore une fois, ce fut donc le blond qui l'emporta.

-Mh! C'était trop bon ! Que dieu bénisse les ramens !

-Je savais pas que tu considérais le cuisinier comme dieu tout puissant ... :p

-Ahah ptet bien que si :D

- 'n.n

-Rose, faut que je te demande un truc ...

-O.ô

L'air sérieux du blond lui fit un peu peur, ça ne lui allait pas du tout.

-Quoi ??

-...

-Accouche dobe !

-Oh toi teme, on t'a pas sonné. Je sens que je vais le regretter toute ma vie, quelle honte de demander ça ...

Il prit sa tête dans ses mains et gémit.

-Naruto! Ca va pas ? Demanda Gaara .

-Attends, je vais chercher un médecin !! Cria Neji.

Il allait se lever quand la phrase tomba :

-Rose tu veux bien me faire réviser le français ??

- O.ô

Temps d'arrêt. Puis ceux de la table lui hurlèrent dessus :

-Nan, mais t'es pas bien de nous faire des frayeurs pareilles, on pensait que t'allais mal !!

-Hein? Mais pourquoi j'irai mal, jviens de m'empiffrer huit blos de ramens ...

-Baka, t'as vu comment t'as dit ça !!

-Baka toi même baka !!

-Pf t'es vraiment un gamin Usuratonkachi .

-URUSEI !!

-O.ô

-Et après vous dites que vous êtes les meilleurs amis du monde !? Tss vous êtes tous les deux des gamins !!

Sasuke marmonna :

-Et après les autres disent que c'est un ange ...

-Pardon ?

-Alors là, Sasuke, t'es mal barré ...

-Teme ferme la.

Gaara changea la conversation avant que ça ne tourne au massacre :

-Alors? Tu vas lui donner des cours de français ?

-Mpf, pourquoi tu veux apprendre le franais d'abord ? T'écoute rien en cours !?

-...

-...

-Alors teme ?

-... Parce que je veux aller en France, je ne veux pas rester tout seul ici alors que vous serez là bas à vous amuser.

-O.ô

-Euh tu sais, pour l'instant il n'y a que Rose qui peut y aller. Dit Neji.

-Raison de plus, Sasuke à 15,5, il aura aucun mal a avoir 16, toi pareil, et Gaara se débrouille a 14,5. Mais moi, je suis à 11! Je dois rattraper cinq points !!

-C'est sur que vu comme ça ...

-On est au début de l'année, ça veut rien dire si ça se trouve ça sera plus facile que l'année dernière ...

-S'il te plait Rose, ste plait, ste plait, ste plait !!

-Bon d'accord... Je te donne des cours mais a une seule condition !

-Laquelle ? Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

-Tu obtiens plus de 16 de moyenne et tu viens au voyage !!

-O.ô ... Chef! Oui chef !! dit il au garde à vous .

- n.n

Ils revinrent dans les chambres en papotant de tout et de rien, quand Shino glissa à Neji :

-Tu viens dans ma chambre ? Shikamaru et Lee ne sont pas la ce soir, ils doivent dormir avec les autres pré-délégués. On sera seul ... toute la nuit ...

-Quoi !! Ils sont pas la cette nuit !! Je viens !! Attends moi je vais chercher mes affaires !

Et Neji disparu dans sa chambre.

Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto et Rose regardèrent Neji prendre quelques affaires en vitesse. Sasuke brisa le silence :

-Où comptes tu aller comme ça ??

-Jvais dormir avec Shino il est seul dans sa chambre cette nuit le pauvre ... n.n

-Oui le pauvre, tu vas pouvoir le réchauffer comme ça, vous allez vous tenir chaud tous les deux !! dit en rigolant la rosée.

-Moui, ptet bien :D

-Bonne nuit Neji.

-Nh n.n

Les mecs se donnèrent une poignée de main puis il fit la bise à Rose et disparu dans le couloir.

- ... Ils vont être fatigués demain ...

-Ouais, comme d'hab dans ces cas là ... répondit Gaara .

La jeune fille se coucha suivi des deux garçons, Gaara éteignit la lumière et Sasuke prit la main de sa petite soeur dans la sienne :

-Bonne nuit les garçons.

-Bonne nuit Gaara, bonne nuit petite soeur, dors bien.

-'nuit dormez bien

_**Fin du 2ème chapitre !! Vous avez aimé ??**_

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur ****: Rose77260**

**Genre ****: Schoolfic, romance**

**Disclaimer ****: Les perso ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Résumé :**** Naruto et ses amis sont au lycée, en 2°. Comment se passera cette classe d'orientation ? Une nouvelle venue, quel est son secret ? Schoolfic.**

**_Notes de l'auteur :_**_Les paroles en français sont_**_ en gras _**_et en anglais sont en italique_

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

**Titre : Lycée Madara**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**Chapitre 3 :**

7h : Réveil difficile pour les adolescents, qui se douchèrent en vitesse pendant que les autres faisaient les lits ou rangaient quelques affaires ou bien encore finissaient leur sac. Enfin ils sortirent de la chambre et descendirent retrouver les autres, Neji et Shino les rejoignant par la même occasion.

8h20 : Rassemblement des élèves dans le hall, une affiche sur le panneau d'information disait :

_**Clubs**_

_**Multisport**_

_**Judo**_

_**Secourisme**_

_**Théâtre**_

_**Natation**_

_**Musique**_

_**Patinage**_

_**Gô et Shogi (échecs japonais)**_

_**Pour ceux qui désirent s'y inscrire, vos sensei vous donneront les papiers administratifs à remplir impérativement et à donner à vos sensei principaux pour le 1er Octobre dernier délai. Un certificat médical est demandé pour les activités sportives.**_

-Ouah trop cool !! Jvais demander à faire la natation ! Cria (comme d'habitude) le blond.

-Nh, c'est pas mal la natation. Rose, tuferas avec nous ?

-Non, pas cette année, désolée Sasu-chan n.n

- ??? Pourquoi ?

-J'aimerai bien faire du patin à glace, et du théâtre, quand on en avait fait la dernière fois j'avais adorée. ;-D

-Mhh je comprends n.n, tu veux que je le fasse avec toi ?

-Euh ... Nan t'inquiète ça devrait aller, je me débrouillerai bien quelques heures sans toi à mes côtés ...

-T'es sure ? Si jamais tu changes d'avis tu me le dis d'accord? Il n'y a aucun problème.

-Merci nii-san n.n

Ils s'installèrent à leurs places respectives, puis Rose fit passer un papier à Gaara et à Neji :

_**Vous ferez quoi comme club ??**_

Gaara leur renvoya le premier le papier avec comme réponse :

_**Je sais pas je pense faire le théâtre et le multisport**_.

Puis Neji :

_**Je m'inscrirai au club de Judo avec Hinata et au multisport avec Shino. Et vous ? (Je passerai le papier à Gaara aussi)**_

Sasuke inscrit pour les deux autres et lui-même :

_**Ok, Naruto fera la natation et le multisport, Rose le théâtre et le patinage, et moi à la natation et au Judo. Demande à Sakura, Kiba et Ino, et Hinata stp**_

-Psst Sakura!

Sakura se retourna vers Gaara qui lui transmit le mot, elle le lut puis demanda à sa voisine quelque chose qu'elle lui répondit apparemment. Elle redonna le papier à Gaara, qui le lut, le passa à Neji, qui le lut aussi, et enfin au trio au fond de la classe. Ils déplièrent le morceau de papier et lurent :

_**Hinata fera du Judo comme Neji et du patinage, Ino de la musique et de la natation, Kiba du multisport et du secourisme, et moi du secourisme aussi et de la musique.**_

Puis soudain un bruit devant eux les dirent détourner leur attention, assez pour voir une crai passer juste à côté d'eux que Naruto avait évité avec brio. Asuma-sensei les regardait froidement, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine.

-Bien, vous pouvez reporter votre attention sur le cours où je dois vous faire exclure.

-Désolé sensei, ça ne se reproduira plus. Jura la jeune fille avec une expression désolée feinte mais dans laquelle tous les profs tombaient.

-J'espère bien, ça ira pour cette fois.

Sasuke murmura à la jeune fille avec un petit sourire aux lèvres :

-T'as raison de faire théâtre t'es vraiment une bonne comédienne.

-n.n merci nii-san.

La journée se passa encore une fois vite pour la jeune fille et très, très lentement pour Naruto ou Kiba. Mais enfin, la délivrance du week-end arriva.

Naruto, les bras croisés au dessus de la tête, demanda :

-Vous faites quoi ce week-end ??

-On rentre à la maison Rose et moi. Nii-san vient nous chercher.

-A bon ? Vous ne restez pas longtemps à l'école alors!!

-Non, c'est juste que nii-san aimerait me parler un peu et que Sasu à décidé de m'accompagner.

Elle semblait renfrognée.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas vraiment envie de revoir Itachi? Il s'est passé quelque chose?

-Non, rien.

Mais elle l'avait un peu trop vite pour paraître crédible. Sasuke eut un air gêné.

Une fois dans leur chambre, les deux Uchiwa préparèrent leurs petits sacs, pas besoins de prendre grand chose, ils avaient tout chez eux. Neji, Gaara et Naruto remarquèrent qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de soupirer, elle n'avait pris que quelques bouquins de cours avec elle.

Gaara murmura pour les autres garçons :

-J'aimerai lui parler un peu ...

Ils comprirent qu'il voulait parler seul avec la jeune fille et sortirent de la chambre en disant aller au réfectoire se prendre un petit goûter. Sasuke regardait avec un peu d'inquiétude sa petite soeur.

Gaara vint près de la jeune fille et posa une main sur son épaule. Quand elle le sentit, sursauta et se retourna vivement :

-Oh c'est toi ...

-Oui ... Qui croyais-tu que s'était ?

-Oh ... euh ... Je sais pas, quelqu'un d'autre je suppose, désolée, je suis un peu fatiguée ces temps ci...

-... Pas grave._** Bon alors là, il y a vraiment un truc qui cloche si elle est « fatiguée » à la rentrée des classes ...**_

Puis il remarqua qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux et paniqua :

-Rose, qu'est-ce que tu as !!?? Tu as mal quelque part?

Un sanglot étouffé lui échappa et Gaara s'exclama :

-Viens, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, il faut ...

Il ne put pas finir sa phrase car elle s'était mise brusquement à trembler.

-R... Rose ?

-Oh Gaara pardonne-moi !!!

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et s'accrocha à lui désespérément. Il ne savait plus comment réagir, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait aussi mal... Quoique, l'année dernière aussi elle n'était pas très bien à cette période là... Qu'avait-elle ?!! Il lui tapota le dos, ne sachant pas quoi faire dans une situation comme celle-là, il était cependant certain que si Sasuke était là, il l'aurait prise dans ses bras.

Continuant de la bercer, elle se calma finalement.

-Dé... Désolé Gaara, je ne voulais pas que tu me vois si faible ...

Gaara lui tendit un mouchoir dans lequel elle se moucha. Puis demanda :

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?? Tu m'as fais peur !!

-C'était rien, juste un petit coup de bluse... j'ai pas envie de me séparer de vous tous alors qu'on vient juste de se retrouver après deux mois ...

-O.ô Mais ce n'est que pour deux jours, et puis on s'est tous vus plusieurs fois pendant les vacances ...

Il ne comprenait plus rien, ce n'était donc que ça !??

Brusquement, les trois jeunes hommes qui étaient « censés » être à la ibliothèque firent leur apparition.

Naruto demanda avec un grand sourire lui fendant le visage :

-On ne vous dérange pas j'espère :D

-Euh ... non ... répondit Gaara, pas sur de lui.

Rose avait détourné son visage pour que personne ne remarque l'état dans lequel elle était, mais c'était sans compter sur son frère qui avait remarqué ses yeux rouges et gonflés. Il ne demanda pourtant rien, préférant être seul avec elle pour lui parler.

Ils entendirent alors le portable de Sasuke vibrer, il regarda l'écran puis dit :

-Itachi nous attend au parking à droite du lycée.

-Nh, et bien alors à bientôt, à lundi matin ...

Elle embrassa rapidement les trois garçons qui restaient à l'internat, et sortit dans le couloir en attendant son frère.

Les autres échangèrent des regards surpris sauf Gaara et Sasuke qui étaient pensifs. Sasuke finit par dire au revoir aux autres puis sortit rejoindre sa soeur. Ils descendirent ensemble, Itachi les attendaient à côté de la Ferrari, les bras croisés, Sasuke lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau hormis de fines cicatrices sur le visage de l'ainé.

-Salut nii-san! Dirent les deux ado.

-Coucou, et bien les jeunes, tout va bien? La rentrée s'est bien passée ??

-Oui, très bien nii-san ... euh ... Sasuke se tourna vers Rose qui semblait ailleur, mais elle lui sourit, à lui et à Itachi. Elle répondit simplement :

-Très bien, merci, je suis juste un peu fatigué, j'ai trop lu cette nuit, et je me suis endormie tard .

Ca inquiéta un peu Sasuke qu'elle mente ainsi car elle s'était couché assez tôt et s'était endormie bien vite en tenant sa main .

Ils s'installèrent tous les deux à l'arrière de la voiture.

-Pfiou, on a deux heures de trajet ...

-Et oui, on ne s'est toujours pas décidé à acheter une maison plus près de votre école ... n.n

-Hihi, dommage nii-san, ça nous aurait épargner du trajet :p

-Hé oui, il faudrait en parler à mère, elle fera peut-être quelque chose pour remédier à ca ... dit il avec ironie.

-Moui ptet ... n.n

Sasuke préféra voir ca soeur en train de sourire et rigoler pour de vrai plutôt que de la voir se forcer pour ne pas inquiéter les autres. Après une dizaine de minutes, il sentit un poids contre son épaule gauche, elle s'était endormie contre lui.

Itachi le remarqua également en regardant par le rétroviseur. Il dit :

-Elle a vraiment l'air exténué...

-Moui, la journée a été longue.

-Nh.

Une heure quarante plus tard, ils arrivèrent en vue d'un grand manoir.

_**Voilà, chapitre 3 terminé n.n!! Reviews please!!**_

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**Rose : Chui pas une pleurnicharde !!**

**Autatrice : Ben si c'est moi qui t'ai inventé !!**

**Rose : Mouais ...**

**Les garçons sauf Gaara : Chouette vous avez vu tous les clubs qu'il y a cette année !!??**

**Gaara : ...**

**Les garçons : Bah pourquoi tu réponds pas !?**

**Gaara : ...**

**Les garçons : Ohé Gaara !! T'es là !!? Ca va pas qu'est ce que tu as !?**

**Gaara : Elle a pleuré sur mon épaule ...**

**Les garçons et l'autatrice : O.ô Et alors ? On sait que c'est triste mais bon ...On n'y peut rien pour l'instant ...**

**Gaara : Elle était si près de moi, elle m'a touché comme ça, j'ai pu la prendre dans mes bras !!!**

**Les garçons et l'autatrice : O.ô**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**Voilà, reviews please, ça fait toujours plaisir !!**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur ****: Rose77260**

**Genre ****: Schoolfic, romance, OOC, UA ... (ceux qui n'aiment pas arrêtez de lire !!!)**

**Disclaimer ****: Les perso ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Résumé :** **Naruto et ses amis sont au lycée, en 2°. Comment se passera cette classe d'orientation ? Une nouvelle venue, quel est son secret ? Schoolfic.**

_**Notes de l'auteur : **__Les paroles en français sont_ _**en gras **__et en anglais sont en italique_

_**Note 2 :**__ Ca se passe au Japon, MAIS ne connaissant pas quand commencent les vacances, l'écoles ... Ou quelles sont les classes, c'est comme si ça se passait en France. C'est une fiction après tout :p_

_**Note 3 :**__ Le début à certes une ressemblance avec celle de nanarusasu, mon autatrice préférée, et sa fic : un pari fou (qui est d'ailleur super si vous l'avez pas encore lue ;-) ), par rapport au couple shino/neji (je ne savais pas avec qui caser neji lol), quand au voyage en France, je ne veux rien spoiler, mais il y aura des choses ... qui feront qu'ils n'iront pas là bas ... Quand a ceux qui mettent qu'ils n'aiment pas les schoolfic, les mary sue et les lemons ou encore les Univers Alternatifs, c'est dans le résumé donc ne venez pas lire ... Voilà encore merci pour ceux qui m'encouragent C'est vraiment sympa de votre part et voici le prochain chapitre _

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

**Réponses au reviews :**

_**Anon:**_Merci beaucoup Et oui, UA, OOC, schoolfic tout ce qu'il ne faut pas lool ;-).

_**Waders :**_Pourquoi est-ce que je ne tiendrai pas compte de ta reviews ?? Tu as le droit d'avoir ton opinion ... Pour l'UA, j'avais juste envie de changer un peu, et puis ca dépend des goûts, il y en a certain qui apprécient de lire les Univers Alternatifs, quand à la ressemblance avec « un pari fou » de nanarusasu, j'ai « copié » pour le couple shino/neji, je ne savais pas avec qui caser neji, et je trouvais que nanarusasu avait eu une très très bonne idée avec Shino, quand à la destination du voyage, certaines choses feront qu'ils n'iront de toute façon pas là bas, mais je ne spoilerai pas pour ceux qui aime bien la fic. Et puis pour la mary sue, certains aiment, et les lemons, je ne suis pas sûre d'en mettre, étant donné que je suis nulle pour les faire ... Lol. Merci de me mettre bonne chance ça fait plaisir, même de savoir là où ca ne va pas, on peut essayer de changer pour la suite !!

_**Dark :**_Oui, c'est une schoolfic, avec mary sue et oui ça tournera quand même autour d'elle, mais c'est dans le résumé, ceux qui n'aiment pas, n'ont pas forcément besoin de le lire si ils sont sur de ne pas aimer ! Cheveux roses, bah quoi j'aime bien moi :p, et les yeux de couleurs différentes, c'est pour la suite de ma fic, ca va me servir. Et puis les yeux vairons je trouve ça beau. Lemon ? Pas sur, je suis nulle pour écrire ça ... et la copie conforme, c'est que pour le couple neji/shino ... Le reste je l'avais déjà et pas grand chose de pareil ...

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

**Titre :** **Lycée Madara**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

**Chapitre 4 :**

Une heure quarante plus tard, ils arrivèrent en vue d'un grand manoir.

Alors que Sasuke sortait de la voiture en essaillant de ne pas faire de bruit afin de ne pas réveiller sa petite soeur, Itachi la détacha, puis la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à la maison. C'était un vieux manoir en briques anciennes, un toit avec des systèmes de récupération solaire (ben oui ils font des économies comme ça ...), un grand jardin boisé, même un lac tout au fond. Au mileu de ce lac, se trouvait une petite île, sur laquelle était construit un petit chalet en bois. On ne pouvait y accéder qu'en barque. Itachi l'emmena à l'entrée, qui était une grande porte en chêne, avec des veinules de bois plus foncées, et enfin une tête de lion pour taper à la porte. En entrant, il y avait un grand hall, un lustre de cristal, un escalier avec tapis rouge sur la droite, des tableaux de la famille et des ancêtres Uchiwa. Ceux qui avaient construits ce palace, c'est à dire ceux qui étaient peints sur les tableaux les plus vieux de la maison, si l'expression était vrai : « Plus la pièce est longue pour atteindre le fond, plus l'orgeuil est grand » devait avoir un orgeuil aussi démesuré que ce hall : d'au moins 50 mètres ... L'ainé monta immédiatement après avoir oté ses chaussures près de la porte, se dirigea vers la droite en haut de l'escalier et alla presque jusqu'au fond du couloir, la chambre de gauche.

Il la déposa sur son lit, lui tira les couvertures sur elle, ferma les rideaux et ressortit de la chambre.

Il devait parler à Sasuke. En arrivant dans la grande pièce qui servait de salon, il vit son petit frère assis sur le tapis synthétique en faux poils d'ours, près de la cheminée allumée. Le temps devenait de plus en plus froid en étant à peine début Septembre. Itachi lui dit :

-Alors ??

-Alors quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à l'école ?

-Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il se soit passé quelque chose ?

-Ne me prend pas pour un idiot, t'as l'air inquiet, et elle avait les yeux rouges ...

-Elle ne voulait pas venir ici ...

Itachi, surprit demanda :

-Pourquoi ça ??

-Elle savait que tu voulais lui poser encore des questions sur ça ...

-Et elle aurait pleuré pour ça? Elle ne dit jamais rien et elle fait comme si ca ne la touchait pas ...

-Après je ne sais combien de temps, elle sait que tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire tant que tu ne sauras pas la vérité ... Et elle revois certainement tout le temps que tu lui demande tout ça, ce qui s'est passé ...

Itachi soupira bruyament.

-Elle a encore maigrit tu ne crois pas ?

-Je pense un peu, mais elle mange plutôt bien, surtout les ramens ...

Les deux-frères sourirent, mais pour Sasuke, les ramens lui rappelait aussi un peu Naruto, et il se demandait pourquoi il pensait à son ami. Il avait envie de l'appeler, de lui demander si tout allait bien...

L'ainé se leva soudain et dit :

-Bon je vais préparer le diner, tu viens m'aider !?

-Mhhh ... laisse moi réfléchir ...

-Très drole petit frère, ce n'était pas une question comme tu semble le penser n.n

-Pff .. J'arrive .

-Bah tu vois, c'était pas si difficile ;-)

-Nh.

Les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent dans une pièce baignée de la lumière de la lune et des étoiles.

-On fait quoi ?

- ... Ca te dit des ramens ???

- O.ô Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ça ...

-Pas à la folie mais il faut que notre petite soeur préférée se remplume un peu n.n

-C'est pas trop difficile on a qu'une soeur ...

-J'adore ton humour Sasuke sincèrement ...

-Nh ...

-Bon allez on met la main à la pâte pour que quand elle se réveille elle puisse manger un peu !!

-Oui, oui d'accord, jm'y met, moi aussi je suis fatigué .

-C'est ça c'est ça ...

Ils sortirent tous les deux les bols, les nouilles, et tous les ingrédients nécessaires à la recette des ramens. Enfin une demi heure plus tard, tout était prêt.

-Tu crois qu'elle va dormir encore longtemps ?

-Je sais pas elle avait vraiment l'air fatigué...

-...

-Tu veux qu'on mange maintenant ? On lui garde ça part au chaud ...

-Nh.

Les deux frères mangèrent tous les deux, le silence s'installant avec gène entre eux deux. Aucun ne voulait entamer un sujet de conversation, mais Itachi fini quand même par demander :

-Vous avez quoi comme cour à l'école ?

-Le lundi on a sciences physique, perm, français, on mange puis Aide Individualisé en math pour certains, trois heures de Travaux Pratiques en SVT et Sciences physique, et enfin japonais.

Le mardi : deux heures d'évaluation de chaque matière toutes les semaines ça change, mais pour l'instant on a jusqu'à Octobre sans, puis anglais, on mange, Svt ou vie scolaire, deux heures d'EPS, math et informatique.

Le mercredi : anglais, perm, informatique et histoire-géo.

Le jeudi : math, physique-chimie, japonais, Aide Individualisée en japonais, on mange, latin pour les autres, francais et histoire.

Et enfin le vendredi : deux heures de math, deux heures de francais, on mange, latin, anglais, sport et c'est enfin le week ...

-Ben dis donc ils vous ont bien saqués cette année ''n.n

-Et oui, et Rose qui adooooore les sensei et les cours qu'on a cette année ...

-Vous avez qui comme sensei ?

-Bof, on a Jiraya en sensei-principal, il nous fait aussi l'SVT ..., Kurenai en français et en anglais, Kakashi en latin et en japonais, Gai en sport, Anko en physique-chimie, la directrice Tsunade-sama en math, Genma en histoire-géo et enfin Asuma en informatique ...

-La vieille Tsunade-obaa-san est toujours directrice !!? O.ô

-Et oui, kukuku, elle ne prend pas une ride ...

-Elle s'est toujours bien conservée ...

-Kuku, oui, elle est quand même pas mal pour son âge n.n

-Et toi quand est-ce que tu te décides?

-?? A propos de quoi ?

-T'as toujours pas de petite amie, c'est pourtant pas les jolies filles qui sont à tes pieds qui manquent !

- ... Je crois que j'aime quelqu'un que je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer ...

- ... Qui ?

- ...

-Kami-sama ! Tu ne l'aimes quand même pas ELLE !!!???

- ... Qui ça Elle ?

-Euh ... notre soeur ?

-QUOI !! Mais t'es malade ou quoi !! Comme tu viens de le dire, elle est notre soeur, abruti !!

-Je préfère ... De toute façon, je crois qu'elle a déjà quelqu'un ...

-Qui ? Rose ?

-Ben oui, pas le pape ...

-Elle a qui ? O.ô _Elle a quelqu'un et ne m'a rien dit !?_

-Ce ... Comment il s'appelle déjà celui qui est venu là pendant les vacances d'été avec le blond et les deux bruns ?

-Euh, tu dois vouloir parler de Gaara ?

-Ah oui, c'est ce type, il arrête pas de lui tourner autour et elle ne réplique rien comme aux autres mecs ...

- ... _C'est vrai qu'ils sont relativement proches ces deux là, je me demande s'ils sont déjà ensemble et si c'est sérieux ..._

-Bon alors, c'est qui la perle rare que tu aimes mais que tu n'as pas le droit d'aimer ?

- ... Nii-san, je crois ... que je suis ... comme toi ...

-Pardon ?? O.ô

-Je... je veux dire... que j'ai les mêmes goûts que toi en matière ... d'amour ...

-Tu ... t'es homo ?? demanda Itachi, pas sur de ce que voulait lui faire comprendre son frère.

-Je ... Je crois ... Les filles ne m'attirent pas du tout et je pense ... avoir un sentiment pour ... un mec ...

-Pourquoi tu fais cette tête là ! C'est pas une tarre d'être homo, et t'as tord, moi je suis bi n.n

- :p

-Kukuku

-Merci nii-san

-Oh mais de rien, à ton service ptit frère n.n

-Pfff.

-Elle le sait ?

-Qui ? Rose ?

- ...

-Oui, elle le sait, je lui en ai parlé mais je n'étais pas sur de mes sentiments, mais elle l'a compris quand elle a vu que je regarder souvent ... la personne en question ... et a demandé des explications ... ''n.n

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle en dit ?

-Kuku, elle dit qu'elle s'en fou, et qu'elle m'aime comme je suis, et qu'elle ne veut pas que je change et que je sois heureux n.n

Itachi acquescia :

-C'est bien.

-Nh.

**§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§**

Dans la chambre, là haut, une jeune fille émergeait du sommeil de plomb dans lequel elle était plongée. Elle regarda autour d'elle comme se demandant ce qu'elle faisait là, puis se souvint de ce qui s'était passé dans la voiture. Elle parlait, puis son regard s'était allourdi en regardant par la fenêtre de la voiture, et elle avait dû s'endormir.

Elle bascula ses jambes par dessus son lit, mit ses chaussons en forme de peluche de renard, et descendit. Elle entendit le feu crépiter dans le salon, et s'y dirigea, encore un peu dans les vappes. Deux formes étaient sur les canapés, l'une d'elle n'était autre que Sasuke, les jambes repliées contre son torse et la deuxième, l'ainé qui regardait le feu, pensif.

Les deux frères prirent conscience de sa présence au moment où elle s'avancait et s'était assise sur les genoux d'Itachi. Elle se blottit contre lui et ferma les yeux. Il l'a prit dans se bras pour qu'elle ait un peu plus chaud et lui murmura :

-Si tu veux faire ta nuit, il vaut mieux le lit, tu ne crois pas ?

-Nhhhhh ... Jveux juste un calin, s'il te plait ...

Il la berça légèrement :

-Tu veux manger ? Sasu et moi on t'a préparé un bon petit plat qui va te faire plaisir ...

-Non ... pas faim ... juste un calin ...

L'ainé soupira, mais avant qu'il redise quoi que ce soit, Sasuke s'était levé et avait dit :

-Je vais chercher le plat ...

-Merci ptit frère.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sasuke revint avec le bol de ramens fumant et le donna à Itachi.

-Merci.

-Nh.

-Rose, tu veux bien manger si je te le donne ?

Elle accepta enfin d'ouvrir les yeux pour le regarder, surprise.

-Allez petite soeur, une cuillère pour nii-san ...

-Hihihi ... Arrête nii-san, jpeux bien manger moi-même!

-Alors montre le nous que tu es assez grande pour manger toute seule !

Prenant ça comme un défi, elle prit le bol et le vida entièrement (je ne dirais pas en quelques secondes comme un certain blond qu'on connait, je suis gentille lol :p)

-Et bien, tu vois que tu avais faim.

- :p

-Tu es fatiguée tu devrais aller te coucher maintenant...

-Tu voudras bien dormir avec moi Sasu ... ??

Sasuke releva la tête et la regarda, elle avait l'air géné, il comprit qu'elle avait certainement pas été très bien quand elle s'était réveillée toute seule dans sa chambre .

-Si tu veux, mais j'y vais maintenant alors parce que je suis fatigué moi aussi. n.n

-Merci nii-san !!

-Alala les jeunes ...

- :p J'y peux rien si Rose m'aime tellement qu'elle ne peut même pas me quitter au lit ...

- ''n.n Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ptit frère ?

-Ben ... oui n.n

-Bonne nuit, dormez bien et ne faites pas de bêtise tous les deux !!

-Promis, répondirent-ils en coeur.

Ils montèrent se coucher, et s'endormirent bien vite, dans les bras l'un de l'autre ...

_**Fin du chap 4 !! Alors ??**_

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

**Itachi :**** Kuku, vous dormez ensemble ...**

**Sasuke :**** Oui et alors !?**

**Rose :**** Chui trop fatigué les mecs là il est tard, je vais me coucher, 'nuit ...**

**Itachi et Sasuke :**** Fatiguée ?**

**Rose : ...**

**Itachi et Sasuke :**** Rose ?**

**Rose : ...**

**Itachi et Sasuke :**** C'est la meilleur elle est déjà endormie ...**

**Autatrice :**** XD**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

**Lol reviews please !!**


End file.
